clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Hideout
The Ninja Hideout is the Headquarters for Ninjas only; it is sometimes known as The Ninja HQ. , this door is only available after you have beaten Sensei.]] History The Ninja Hideout was most likely built by Sensei around the same time of the Dojo It was updated after Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Further info is not known. Details or the Command Room.]] The Ninja Hideout has a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you can buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. It is also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. If you are a ninja and can access this room, try throwing snowballs at the hanging gongs or clicking on them. The Martial Artworks Catalog See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which is 1,000 coins. A Dojo Igloo, (5,000 coins) Rice Paper Wall Screen (500 coins) a Stone Lantern (575 coins) and a Hand Gong, (400 coins). On March 27th, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a "Tea Table" and "White Gi" were added, on July 3rd 2009, the Cloud Wave Bracers were added. On November 2nd, 2009, the Goldsmith Apron was added. Gallery Image:Loading ninja hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout Loading. Image:Tour guide ninja hideout 1.PNG|Tour Guide Description of the Ninja Hideout. Image:Ninja Hideout Proof.png|Third proof of Ninja Hideout name. Image:Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 08. Image:Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. File:Ninja_Hideout.PNG|The old Ninja Hideout look. File:Stormy Ninja Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout during October 2009. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the Candy Cane is decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, The Ninja Hideout could be walked on. Past Rumors *Many people believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast off Club Penguin Island, however since the storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. However, penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. Tour Guide Briefing "Welcome to the Ninja Hideout! Only ninjas have access to this secret room. Here you would find the Martial Artworks catalog... and a nice, quiet place to play Card-Jitsu!" Trivia *In the Martial Artworks catalog the stone lantern which costs 575 coins resembles a haiku poem because a haiku poem has 5 syllables in the first line, 7 syllables in the second, and 5 in the last. ** All of the catalogue are for members only. *You can gain access to this room without being a ninja by using Penguin Storm, though this is illegal, mainly because you are cheating. *When a buddy is in the Ninja Hideout, it says their location as 'In Hiding'. *On July 3-5 and September 2009 Sensei visited the Hideout and hung out with ninjas. When he was there, he taught them a special move, which is the "Cloud Wave" action. *When the Ninja Hideout was updated, the .swf changed. *Some penguins thought "Flying Flippers Emporium" was the name of the Ninja Hideout. *There will be a new game here according to issue 212 of the Club Penguin Times. *The wooden structure near the gold fish gong is probob ly the doorway to Card Jitsu Fire. Links *The Ninja Hideout See also *Dojo *Ninja *Ninja Construction Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Dojo